Field
The present disclosure generally relates to flip-chip devices having radio-frequency power amplifier with high power added efficiency.
Description of the Related Art
Flip-chip is a common term for a device having a semiconductor chip that is interconnected to a mounting pad by, for example, solder bumps. The chip is typically flipped so that the integrated circuit side faces the mounting pad. Such a configuration can provide advantageous features such as compact size and absence of wirebond interconnections.
Radio-frequency (RF) power amplifier (PA) is a wireless component that can be implemented in a flip-chip configuration. Among others, desirable features of such a PA typically include power added efficiency (PAE) and linearity. A higher PAE can provide, for example, a longer battery life in a wireless device such as a mobile phone. In some situations, enhancing the PAE can adversely impact linearity. Similarly, improving linearity can cause a decrease in PAE.